USUK- We meet again
by unicornpatronus17
Summary: The nations are fading. They were slowly disappearing from the land, as they were no longer needed, some died, some just... vanished. This is a fic about America and fem! England. contains emotional and heart breaking moments. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1: fading Vanishing

**(reminder: in this fic, England is a female... her human name is Alice.**

 **A USUK fanfic**  
 **Forests of Green, Seas of Blue** **1**

* * *

 **Fading... Gone...**

They were fading.

Perhaps they weren't needed any more... perhaps they no longer mean anything...

But please, I can't lose her.

* * *

Sometimes, the world is just that cruel.

They don't care- no matter how you views it, or how you protest, the world... goes on.

Times of wars have passed, now, nations just simply... exists.

They don't fight in wars- there're none, at least not much, they don't go to the monthly world meetings, humans have done those for them... they now just... wander around on their land, often meet together to prevent becoming strangers.

That was when it started.

It was some small, rather unimportant- what am I saying... every country is important. Some not so international nations, like the ones in Africa, the west of South America, the middle east, or those that have fewer international contacts.

They just... vanished. Or in some cases, they died... and didn't come back.

None of them paid attention to that at first... they thought that they were just... some were, alone, but still there.

It wasn't until Greece and Turkey they noticed.

Japan was the one who stumbled upon them, after Greece have been gone for three weeks and Turkey one, he decided to check on them.

He went to Greece's first... and found him, dead in the clearing in the mountains that he used to like to relax in.

His body looks like It've been dead... for weeks, dissolved, like a normal one.

He ran to Turkey's for held, only to find him... only minutes before he faded... just... vanished, right before him.

They panicked... they tried to stop it, England... she even tried making a deal with a demon... she actually summoned one, but they all refused.

It was heartbreaking as they watched... as Liechtenstein slowly faded in Switzerland's arms, as the usually strong Swiss cried for her to not go... begging to the sky for them to switch. But Liechtenstein only smiled up at him, holding his hand, smiling as she said she would love to see him smile, and he did.

It's not long before the Swiss committed suicidal...

Vash was founded in his home, swinging from the ceiling with a message clenched in his hand... I am coming for you, little sister.

The micro nations were next... leaving their caretakers in tears.

Austria and Hungary have faded, side by side... soon followed by Prussia... who just... gone. Only leaving a note saying... goodbye.

The Nordics were followed next... Iceland have actually called Norway big brother during their lasts days... they treasured these last moments... together.

And by the middle of last month, only the G9 was left...

Romano have committed suicidal not long after Spain faded, leaving his sister, Feliciana heartbroken.

When China faded, Japan have shouted to his near-transparent figure of how sorry he was... how he shouldn't have left him heartbroken.

When Feliciana faded, Germany have cried.

Canada faded... and for once, every one noticed him.

France died of being too depressed, Japan faded not long after that.

And Russia was just... gone, hidden away, on his own as he can't stand any of this any more.

Germany have locked himself away, refusing to recognize the truth any more... talking to pictures and photos of his brother and Italy... as if they were alive.

And now... they were the only ones left.

With only each other to count on. With only each other to hold on.

* * *

Right now, America was on the ground of Alice's home. With her in his arms.

"N-no... Please..." he begged," don't go... don't leave me alone..."

England's body is slightly see-through now, her long, wheat blond pigtails sprawled out on the marble floor. Her forest green eyes tired and a tired smile, yet sweet as ever tugged at her lips.

"It's alright, Alfred..." she whispered," I suppose it's my time... to go..."

"NO!" He yelled, tears at the corner of his eyes," no... no-no-no just- NO! PLEASE! Please... please... don't- don't leave me..."

"Alfred..." Alice whispered," it's alright... It's all okay..." by this time, her body is almost transplant.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!" he shouted," I-I- I love you England! I really do! So... please..." he sobbed

Alice smiled up at him, softly," I love you too... Alfred..."

America leaned down slowly, and kissed her softly, as he felt her present slowly left.

And then, She was gone.

...

The next morning, America was dangling from the celing, dead.

And now... none, of the nations were left on the face of the Earth.

 _to be continued..._

* * *

 **Hello, Moonlight here.**

 **This is my first fanfiction. It's a bit sad, I know, but eventully, It'll be more... happier.**

 **May we meet again, as the silver unicorn of light rests beneith the silver moon.**

 **Moonlight~**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginings

Three years later, in an other dimension where the nations never exsisted. Seven years old Alfred Foster Jones was enjoying his day with his twin brother.

His brother, Matthew Williams, was unfortunately kidnapped by a man when he was still about one years old, he was luckily saved by a newlywed couples, Anna Williams and Gabriel Williams in Canada. And with only very faint memories about his birth family, he was raised in Canada, having a happy childhood and taking the last name Williams.

Due to his unfortunate experience, he have grown into a very quiet young boy.

And all by luck and coincidence, the two brothers met, and finally, they reunited.

Lucky enough, Matthew's family was just about to move to the same state they lived in, and being the landlord of the small building they lived in and the one across a few streets, Alfred's father, Kyle Jones generously let the Williams to move in there, saying that they are now family, and it don't matter.

Matthew also had a cousin, Francis Bonnyfoy, who was about two to three years older then them, who lives in France, they've met and have kept in contact.

He now sat in the garden's swing, laughing joyfully as his brother played with the small white puppy that he kept as a pet, Kuma... Something, he don't remember.

He have his brother, he have a loving family and a happy life, life couldn't be any better.

*growl*

Well, it could be better if he can have a double cheeseburger right now.

* * *

Across the Atlantic, a young girl who was seven years of age, sat in the garden beneath the apple tree.

She have a frown on her face, her wheat blond hair was in pigtails, reaching a little after her shoulders.

This girl goes by the name Alice Kirkland,she have two elder brothers, one elder sister, and no parents. As one of her brothers is already of age and one more soon to be so, so instead of staying in an orphanage, she I'd stuck with her brothers Allistar, the twins Aaron and Charlotte, and Dylan Kirkland, the youngest next to her.

Her elder siblings are quite rough on her, causing her to be a very independent girl for her age.

Alice sighed and petted the small, fluffy bunny beside her, looking up to the night sky, she wished for a better life.

'plop'

"OW! Bloody hell! Why does that apple just have to hit my head!?"

* * *

Alfred have a very happy family life.

Alice was the opposite, with a not very pleasant family life.

But both felt the same way...

There's something missing from their life.

And they are going to find it.

* * *

 **Well, an other new chapter, here is the reborn forms of the nations, I'll get them to meet eachothers in my next chapter.**

 **UnderDiscoLights: to answer your qustion, no. There havn't been any kind of global epidemic of sort, It's just that they were no longer needed as there are no more wars and there are already politicians taking care of the paper works for them...so they slowly lost the connection towards their lands and people and slowly... gone.**

 **Guest: yes, I suppose I'm going to continue this story.**

 **Usuk fan: I really liked the Idea, and I've have it in my head for weeks, so... I suppose it's good, but yes, the chapter is sad.**

 **May we meet again, as the silver unicorn of light rests beneith the silver moon.**

 **Moonlight~**


End file.
